Where Has My Sister Gone?
by Stephanie'sMeyersAlterEgo
Summary: Casey gets in a car accident with her mother...her dad is the one who hit her. Why does Lizzie think that Casey survived? And who will help her get her sanity back? Idont own LwD...plz review...they brighten my days.
1. Casey's Death

Casey looked at her Dad, masked flames in her eyes, unshed tears locked in. she wouldn't cry in front of him. Not this time. She was sick of him hitting her, she was done with the mental abuse. She was done with it. She slammed her door and locked it. Pulling out her cell she called her mom, and asked her if she can come pick her up. Of course, but she didn't know the real reason. Casey could never bring herself to tell anyone about it. They wouldn't believe her anyway, usually he's nice and sweet in front of people. But Derek, Derek understood her. He was different then he used to be, he's changed a lot since then. Since she decided that they fought to much, that she didn't want to hate Derek. Now she was ready to move back, that's why she called her mom. She was going to talk to her on the car ride. Tell her about him hitting her, about him drinking at night. She was ready to tell her mom everything, following Derek's advice from the beginning. He told her that telling her mom would be the best thing for her. She was ready. 

As soon as she got into the car, she started to spill her whole heart out. Her mom listened quietly, she wasn't even shocked. She explained that Derek had been dropping hints, plus there was a huge bruise on her cheek. The tears started falling down her face, Derek actually cared for her. She hadn't told him that she loved him yet, she couldn't face that. She had to tell him that….no she had to say thank you for looking out for her, when she couldn't even look out for herself. The last thing she heard was her mother screaming as her fathers car smashed into there's…

**A/N: Please review!! I wont update until I get at least two reviews….Next chapter will be in Lizzie PoV, first person though…**


	2. Accepting That She's Gone

I looked into Casey's room and saw her still asleep under the cover's. I went over and whispered to her that it was 7 o'clock, she was going to be late. She just turned over in her sleep. I went down to tell mom, all she said was that maybe she was sick. There was a sad look on her face which I didn't understand. I shook it off as I got ready for school, when I was ready Edwin looked at me with a scared expression on his face. Man, my family just gets weirder buy the minute. I arrived at school to see that my friend-Jamie was talking to Sarah, the school slut. That mad me semi-mad. Then I just brushed it off, worrying about Casey who has been sick the past couple of weeks. Ever since Mom got into that accident.. She healed well, all that shows it is a small scar on her forehead.

I walked up to Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie. What's up?"

He looked startled. "I..um…this is Sarah…"

I nodded toward her. I looked at Jamie…

"I thought you were going to come and hang out at my house yesterday?"

He bit his lip nervously, "Your mom said that it would be best to leave you alone for a while

since, Casey, um…passed away."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Casey didn't pass away, she is just sick at home. Who told

you that?"

"Your…mom….she said that Casey didn't make it through the car accident.."

That is when Edwin showed up, signaling to Jamie to leave.

"Edwin, what was that about? Mom didn't really say that right?" I was panicking.

He looked me straight in the eye and told me the truth. "She died Lizzie, you have to face that she's gone. Please, Lizzie its killing us all to see you act like this. She's gone you have to morn over her and then _let her go!_" Why is Edwin saying this? Casey can't be dead. She wouldn't leave me like that. I turned around to pull myself together before facing Edwin. I saw Derek coming over to us, and I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst into tears. I felt Derek's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Liz, its okay. Its okay to cry. Let it all out."

I knew I was causing a scene and I knew that this was probably really embarrassing to Derek. To have his younger sister crying on his shoulder during school. In front of everyone. I tried to pull myself together but I just couldn't, she left me all alone. My big sister left me. I vaguely remember Derek carrying me out to his care, but I couldn't stop crying long enough to look anywhere. Soon I fell into my own little world….

Derek carried Lizzie into the house, she was still crying, even in her sleep. He was worried about her, real worried. But Nora and George were at work. There was no one to help Derek with her. He laid her in her bed then sat in the chair, ready to help her through this. He cursed Edwin for not letting her get through this on her own. Telling her at school what was he thinking? He pulled out his phone.

_**What were you thinking? Telling her like that?**_

He sent the text to Edwin, knowing full well that he wouldn't get caught. His phone vibrated.

_I was just trying to help her out, u woulda done the same thing if you were in my position!_

Derek was angry, how was Edwin's position any different from Derek's?

_**And wat position r u in exactly? How is it different from the rest of our's??**_

Edwin sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. This was going to be hard to explain.

_I knew her more than any of you guys, I was her best friend, then Casey died and she was thinking that she was still alive!! Do you know how much it hurt to watch her go through that?_

_**We all went through the same exact thing! It was the same for all of us, we all wanted to help her, and you didn't help at all!! You just made it worse for her! She had a breakdown in the middle of school!!**_

Edwin couldn't say anything to that. Derek soon fell asleep in the chair, and Lizzie was tossing and turning in her sleep…

Dreamland: _**Casey! Come back, don't leave me alone!! PLEASE COME BACK I NEED YOU!!**_

_**All Casey did was walk away, tears in her eyes shaking her head. Lizzie's heart was breaking. She wanted her big sister back, why couldn't she come back?? Why did she leave, why did God have to take her away? She soon woke up to Derek shaking her awake. **_

"What's wrong Liz? Why were you screaming? Are you ok?" I nodded at him and muttered bad dream, that was all. He pulled me into a hug and I was surprised at the closeness. At the tenderness he was showing. He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "I'm here for you, I want to help you get through this. Will you cooperate with me?" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes red and puffy. He squeezed me tighter. Before I knew it I looked at him, straight in the eye, then I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. I was surprised that he didn't pull away, only deepened the kiss. After a while we both pulled away gasping for breath, he looked at me skeptically. I muttered a breathless wow before I went in for another kiss. He accepted graciously. Then we both heard the front door open and we jumped apart. Derek headed down the stairs first. I went afterwards. I heard my mom ask why we were here and I froze on the stairs waiting for Derek's answer.

"Lizzie said she was feeling sick so I brought her home."

I couldn't hear my moms reply. I was grateful to Derek for covering for me. He was so nice lately, I wonder if Casey passing affected him too.

"Of course it did silly." I gasped at the sound of Casey's voice. I turned around and saw someone disappear into her room. I followed. When I went into her room I screamed as loud as I could. Derek came up behind me to see the red splashed on the walls, the words spelled out, he pulled me away from the sight as Nora walked into the room, gasping and dialing 911.

"Who would do that Derek? And why would they do it?"

"I don't know Lizzie, I don't know."


	3. The Deaths

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I have been experiencing writers block, breaking one guys heart for another who doesn't even like me, and reading Breaking Dawn, which I hate by the way! It's like a bad fanfic!!**

The words kept flashing in my mind. _I will choke Marti, drown Edwin, burn Derek, and rape and _

_murder Lizzie. _Why would someone right that, why would they want to do it and who is this someone? I

awoke in the middle of the night screaming, and Derek came to comfort me. He hugged me to his chest

and told me that everything would be ok, no one was going to hurt me. He wouldn't let them, but then I

thought what if _he_ got hurt trying to protect me? How would I live with myself then? I couldn't, so I just

hugged him to me, knowing that if it came down to it, I would die to protect him. He was not going to die

for me, ever! I slowly brought my lips to his, he deepened the kiss. Then I fell asleep…

I woke up in Derek's arms. Knowing that we would get in trouble caught like this I woke him up and

helped him to his room. He pulled me with him unto his bed saying five more minutes, I laughed at him

and told him that I had to go. I slowly disentangled myself and then I darted out of his room, my cheeks

still red from him touching me.

I walked down the stairs and screamed as I saw Marti there, laying limp and lifeless. Nora was

down the stairs first as I was on my knees crying and blubbering. Derek had to pull me away again. This

was not working for me, Nora called the police but they couldn't hear a word she said because she was

crying so hard, I was silent as the tears flowed, I looked up at Derek face and saw a great amount of grief

there. I knew he was trying not to cry, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his

shoulders. I was shaking silently with my sobs. I hugged him to me as tight as I could. "Why,

Derek…Why?" he shook his head not trusting his voice. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door,

seeing the bathtub filled with a body…I slowly turned around and walked to Mom. She looked at me and

was surprised by my blank stare, I pointed towards the bathroom and she walked over to the door and

peeked in. The scream that filled the house did nothing to me. I was done with crying, done with being

scared, done with it all. I grabbed a kitchen knife and went to the garage, not knowing what pulled me

there. As soon as I opened the door I saw him. My dad, he wasn't going to get away with this. I looked

him straight in the eye and lunged at him….

He screamed as I dug the knife into his arm, knowing the police would be here any minute.

He was not going to get away. Not this time. I pulled the knife out and stabbed him again, this time in his

stomach. He screeched like a monkey, next thing I knew Derek was pulling me off of him, and cradling

me in his arms. The cops arrived outside and I had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

**A/N: I know it sucks, i'm kinda depressed...**


End file.
